Let's Go Home, Hide
by b4Midn8
Summary: Hide wasn't the only one who wanted to go home.


**Let's Go Home, Hide**

Summary: Hide wasn't the only one who wanted to go home.

Genre: Angst(supposedly)

Characters: Kaneki Ken, Hideyoshi Nagachika(Hide)

A/N: This is based on the anime, by the way. Felling a bit angsty so… yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and I also do not own the picture used as the cover for the story.

* * *

A white haired boy stood at the center of the inferno. The place he'd once called home was falling apart. But he didn't care. He _couldn't_ bring himself to care.

His undivided attention only focused on the person he held in his arms, _close to his heart_.

 _[Hide_.]

He'd stopped crying only a moment ago, but the mere thought of the name of his friend pulled on his heartstrings and the tears he thought he'd spent up emerged with fury. Tears ran down his cheeks, on a clear transparent and the other red as blood.

A sharp pain was felt in his chest where his heart most probably was, but he couldn't feel anything else.

His only friend…

 _[Why?]_

He'd willingly give up his life for his friend but…

Kaneki Ken took a single step. A blanket covering the body of his beloved friend as he strode out of the razed building. A blanket covering the body of a boy who just wanted to be with his friend… who just wanted to go home.

The blanket hid his identity to the world. But Kaneki knew exactly who was beneath it. The weight of the body a constant burden. But he'll hold on…

 _[The world took away his dad…]_

He stopped on his tracks on the sidewalk. Basking at the coolness of the night as snow filled the pavement. So white so pure; like Hide was. Mangled bodies desecrated the pure white snow. Death and destruction, blood buried the purity of the snow; like Hide had been.

 _[The world took away his mom_.]

A familiar purple haired girl entered his peripheral vision. He still couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing seemed to matter much anymore.

He took the next step. He didn't dare to look back.

The girl might've gone after him, she may have called his name. He wasn't entirely sure if it was true or not. The same way he wasn't sure if he cared or not.

 _[It took away his humanity_ …]

He kept on walking, not really knowing where he was headed. All that mattered was the fragile bundle in his arms.

He wished he was back to the days when Hide and he would meet up, have coffee and just _talk_. He missed something that was be. But that could never be ever again.

So he kept walking, trying his so damned hard not to look back at everything that had once been familiar to him.

He just wanted to go home as well.

 _[It took away his happiness…]_

Kaneki couldn't remember clearly the last time he and his friend have done anything that held semblance to the happy past they once shared. He couldn't remember the last time they've talked before this. The last time they had coffee. The last time Hide mocked the white haired boy about his addiction to a certain author.

"Takasaki Sen," Hide would say.

And Kaneki would correct him, _again_ , "Takatsuki Sen." Then Hide would laugh dismissively.

Yeah… Kaneki often wished to return to those peaceful times; now more than ever. But he couldn't, he _can't_.

 _[It took away his friend.]_

He was walking on the center of the road now. Not caring about the dozens of CCG agents openly staring at him. He did not care that the helicopter flying ahead had swept the blanket he'd meticulously placed above his friend.

 _[And was cruel enough to leave him behind… alone.]_

He stared on ahead, glancing down at his load once in a while.

He wasn't wearing a mask, he barely notices.

People around him had many different looks on their faces. Some were filled with anger; some pain and other had faces tainted with grief and hatred. Hatred towards _him._

Why?

Kaneki was certain that he felt angry, too. He feels pain, and grief. Pain that he was drowning in and grief that was slowly overtaking him. So why were they glaring at him? They weren't the only one who suffered. They weren't the only one who had lost someone they loved.

He stopped dead on his tracks as a white haired CCG member stepped up, holding a case totally different from the rest.

He regarded the man with a leveled stare, before he lowered Hide's body to the ground.

Doves were closing in on him, weapons raised and ready to strike any time, he decided that it didn't bother him at all.

The half-human half-ghoul's dual colored eyes focused at, and ONLY at the face of his longtime friend. The friend he'd given up so much for. The friend he couldn't even protect.

Hide's face was peaceful, lips upturned just the slightest. Even in death he graces his lonely friend with a bright light to keep him going. But it really isn't enough…

Kaneki Ken blinked back tears as he tried to memorize the last expression of his lifelong friend. Trying so desperately to engrave into his mind every single detail.

 _[Don't worry…]_

The white haired man approached the one called 'Eye Patch' confidently. A man who lost his will to fight instantly forfeits his life.

Kaneki didn't even look at the man.

He simply thought back on all the fun times they had, all the sufferings they went through, all the laughs they could've shared, and all the stories they could have told.

A solitary tear fell from his eyes for the last time. A single tear for the past that was, the present that is, and the future that never will be.

 _[We'll be home soon, Hide.]_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I failed that. I'm sure I did. I failed the whole angst thing. But, meh, close enough.**

 **Rated t because I'm to lazy to properly categorize and I'm a bit paranoid.**

 **Tell me what you think ^^**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
